Inconscience
by Friday Queen
Summary: C'était un accident. Un stupide et simple accident. Un accident qui pourrait avoir beaucoup de conséquences dans la vie d'Hécate et de Pippa. (Série de 2017)


Note : Peut importe ce que je fais, je ne peux pas me sortir de fandom, donc voici un petit OS :D Bonne lecture à tous.

Disclaimer : The Worst Witch ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

 **Inconscience**

C'était un accident. Vraiment. Un stupide et simple accident.

Hécate et Pippa parlaient tranquillement dans la classe du professeur de potion quand la sorcière blonde frappa malencontreusement un flacon qui se tenait sur le bureau. Le flacon se brisa alors qu'Hécate tendait la main, plus un réflexe qu'autre chose, pour le rattraper. La main arriva un instant trop tard et glissa contre un bord cassé du flacon.

Ainsi la potion mélangée à une goutte de son sang s'introduisit dans son organisme.

Par accident.

" Hécate ! ", dit Pippa avec horreur en voyant la pointe de sang sur le doigt de son amie.

Elle fit un pas vers elle quand soudain Hécate tourna la tête vers elle. Le souffle de Pippa quitta ses poumons en croisant le regard embrumé de son amie. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui demander quoi que ce soit Hécate se jeta sur elle. La peur envahie Pippa quand son dos frappa assez rudement le mur derrière elle, elle eut tout juste le temps de se demander quelle potion était dans le flacon quand elle sentit les lèvres d'Hécate contre les siennes.

Pippa émit un son reflétant sa surprise, ce qui permit à l'autre femme de glisser sa langue entre les lèvres tandis que ses mains maintenaient son visage contre elle. Le cœur de Pippa redoubla d'intensité à la sensation du corps d'Hécate contre le sien et de leurs langues se caressant avec entrain. La blonde gémit bruyamment quand une des jambes de l'autre sorcière se glissa entre les siennes et appuya fermement là où elle en avait le plus besoin. Hécate fredonna de plaisir et ses mains quittèrent son visage pour descendre sur son cou puis sa poitrine.

Une main malaxa son sein et l'autre continua sa progression jusqu'à ses fesses et tira une des jambes de Pippa autour de sa taille pour avoir une meilleure prise sur elle. L'instant suivant la jambe d'Hécate pressa plus fortement l'entre jambe de Pippa qui gémit à nouveau en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la sorcière. Inconsciemment elle planta ses ongles dans la chair d'Hécate.

Cela sembla enflammer encore plus cette dernière qui quitta ses lèvres pour mordiller son cou.

La sorcière blonde sentait le désir monter en elle mais était paralysée par la fougue d'Hécate. Elle avait espéré tant de fois cet instant qu'elle se laissa perdre durant de fabuleuses minutes. Ouvrant les yeux alors que les doigts d'Hécate malaxèrent prodigieusement son sein son regard se posa sur le bureau en face d'elle ainsi que sur le flacon brisé.

Ce fut comme une douche froide.

Hécate n'était pas elle-même. C'était à cause d'une potion.

Tandis qu'Hécate continuait de bouger contre elle Pippa trouva la force d'invoquer un antidote puissant qu'elle savait présent dans une des armoires de son amie. Il apparut dans sa main et elle pria qu'il soit assez puissant et compatible pour contrer les effets de la potion qui circulait dans le corps de l'autre femme.

" Hécate ", dit-elle, à bout de souffle.

Celle-ci leva les yeux vers elle. Pippa sentit un accro dans sa respiration en voyant les yeux vitreux de la sorcière qui reflétait de la luxure pure. Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir un tel regard dirigée vers elle de la part d'Hécate.

" Tu dois boire ça ", continua-t-elle en lui tendant la fiole.

Hécate fronça les sourcils, se demandant sûrement pourquoi l'autre femme l'interrompait.

" S'il te plait ", murmura la blonde.

La supplication dans la voix de Pippa sembla avoir raison d'Hécate qui retira sa main de son sein pour prendre la fiole entre ses doigts. D'un rapide mouvement elle avala entièrement le contenu, puis sans ménagement elle jeta la fiole derrière elle pour se pencher à nouveau sur le cou de Pippa. Cette dernière ferma les yeux en soupirant, un mélange entre plaisir de sentir à nouveau les lèvres contre elle et désespoir en sachant que ce n'était pas réel.

Quand soudain d'Hécate se raidit.

Les yeux de Pippa s'ouvrirent brusquement à cette sensation. Les mains d'Hécate s'envolèrent loin de son corps et elle se retira d'elle en trébuchant légèrement. Pippa pouvait voir l'horreur dans les yeux de son amie et elle sentit son cœur se briser. Evidemment qu'Hécate était horrifiée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle ne l'aimait pas comme _ça_. Pippa essaya de chasser ses sentiments mais elle ne savait pas comment elle allait pouvoir cacher ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour l'autre sorcière maintenant qu'elle savait quel goût avait ses lèvres et comment ses mains glissaient si bien sur son corps.

" Pippa... Je suis tellement désolée. "

L'épouvante sur son visage était toujours visible. Pippa fit un pas vers elle mais Hécate recula avant de disparaître. La blonde souffla devant la fuite de son amie. Un sentiment de déjà-vu très présent. Elle jeta un regard sur la classe quand elle vit à nouveau la potion brisée sur le bureau. Elle s'approcha doucement pour essayer de comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire afin d'arrêter son esprit de penser à la fuite d'Hécate. Elle vit une feuille non loin qui semblait être un devoir d'un élève. Elle la prit délicatement mais ses mains froissèrent légèrement le papier en lisant le titre du devoir.

La potion qui avait affecté Hécate était une potion qui enlevait les inhibitions.

Bien qu'habituellement les effets étaient assez similaires à une trop grande quantité d'alcool, comme beaucoup de potion quand elle rentrait en contact avec le sang de celui qui la prenait ses effets étaient très puissants.

Une douce chaleur s'empara d'elle en comprenant ce que cela voulait dire.

Hécate voulait réellement d'elle...

Elle avait eu trop peur d'agir et l'avait gardé enfouit au fond d'elle. Cette potion n'avait fait que la faire agir sur ses désirs, des désirs qu'elle refoulait. Malgré le sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur les lèvres de Pippa elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas crier victoire trop vite. Hécate venait de s'enfuir, n'étant pas très heureuse d'avoir été ainsi dévoilée. Pippa pouvait la comprendre, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance de peur que l'autre sorcière se referme à tout jamais. En prenant une dernière inspiration elle s'éclipsa dans les appartements d'Hécate en espérant la trouver.

Effectivement son amie était affalée près de la cheminée, voir Hécate ainsi assise sur un fauteuil l'aurait sûrement fait rire un tout autre jour. Hécate se leva précipitamment devant l'intrusion inattendue et Pippa croisa son regard brillant. Hécate semblait lutter pour ne pas pleurer.

Hécate baissa les yeux qui se posèrent sur la feuille que la blonde tenait encore fermement dans sa main. Pippa rougit doucement en faisant disparaître le devoir pour qu'il retourne à sa place tandis qu'Hécate serra ses mains. L'explication de la situation planait entre elles l'espace d'un instant.

Puis Hécate se reprit.

" Je comprendrai si tu ne veux plus jamais me revoir ", annonça-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Pippa ne su quoi répondre au premier abord mais quand elle vit la mâchoire de l'autre sorcière se tendre ainsi que ses poings se serrer encore plus elle s'approcha d'un pas.

" Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu es partie ? Il y a presque 20 ans ? C'est pour ça ? "

La blonde pouvait sentir la tension qui irradiait du corps d'Hécate, cette dernière hocha la tête avec raideur. C'était compréhensible et plausible. Pourtant Pippa pouvait voir qu'il y avait plus, une autre raison, voire plusieurs. Des raisons qui avaient entraîné une situation qu'Hécate n'avait pu supporter. Elle voulait comprendre mais une autre question lui trottait dans la tête. Une question bien plus importante pour le moment. Elle laissa donc ses interrogations sur le côté, espérant qu'elles pourraient reparler de cela une autre fois.

" Est-ce que... "

Elle hésita un instant, le cœur battant à toute allure dans sa poitrine.

" Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? "

L'attente était insupportable d'autant qu'Hécate ne laissait rien transparaître, puis elle baissa la tête honteuse.

" Oui. "

La réponse avait été murmurée, presque inaudible, or cette réponse embrasa le cœur de Pippa comme si elle avait été criée. Des larmes qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'elle retenait se mirent à couler sur ses joues alors qu'elle secouait la tête en riant doucement. Hécate leva la tête vers elle en ayant l'air blessée d'entendre l'autre femme rire pourtant elle fronça les sourcils en voyant ses larmes.

" Je ne sais pas laquelle de nous est la plus stupide à ce point ", dit-elle.

" Qu... Quoi ? "

Pippa franchir la distance qui les séparaient alors qu'Hécate restait ancrée dans le sol.

" Moi aussi je t'aime, stupide sorcière ", annonça la blonde avant de l'embrasser.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Hécate qui émit un hoquet de surprise en sentant le baiser de Pippa. Or celui-ci, contrairement aux précédents était doux. Pippa sentait que l'autre femme n'était pas aussi à l'aise que dans sa salle de classe, n'ayant pas la potion de désinhibition qui circulait dans son sang. Elle décida donc qu'il était à elle d'entreprendre un peu plus. Elle posa délicatement ses mains sur les épaules d'Hécate pour la faire se pencher un peu plus contre elle. La brune se laissa faire et Pippa soupira de soulagement en sentant quelques instants plus tard les bras d'Hécate autour de sa taille.

Lorsqu'elles se détachèrent Pippa pouvait voir l'étonnement dans les yeux de la sorcière contre elle. Elle lui sourit doucement pour la réconforter.

" Tu m'aimes ? ", demanda Hécate peu sure d'elle.

" Plus que tout au monde. "

Les mains d'Hécate se figèrent un instant sur sa taille et Pippa l'embrassa à nouveau pour l'apaiser.

" Tu es merveilleuse Hécate, n'en doute jamais ", lui murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Pippa se détacha pour plonger son regard dans celui de l'autre femme.

" Je ne veux personne d'autre. Je t'ai voulu depuis si longtemps. "

Hécate était toujours incertaine, elle pouvait le voir clairement dans ses yeux. Pippa s'empêcha de serrer les dents de fureur, elle voulait s'occuper de tout ceux qui avaient rendu Hécate si malheureuse pour qu'elle ne puisse pas croire que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer.

" Laisse-moi te le montrer ", souffla Pippa en laissant les doigts se plonger dans ses cheveux.

L'autre femme hocha la tête en fermant doucement les yeux à la sensation. Pippa sourit et se pencha à nouveau contre Hécate pour l'embrasser. Malgré son envie d'envoyer balader tous leurs vêtements en un instant et de jeter Hécate dans son lit pour la ravir avec ses mains et sa bouche, Pippa se força à prendre son temps. Elles s'embrassèrent de longues minutes avant qu'elle n'entraîne doucement Hécate non loin de son lit.

Toujours aussi doucement et avec délicatesse elle caressa son corps par-dessus sa robe, elle s'attarda quelques instants sur ses seins et arracha à Hécate de superbes soupirs et quelques gémissements. La brune quant à elle avait ses mains sur son dos, faisant d'incessant aller-retour et parfois même elle laissait ses doigts glisser sur son cou pour maintenir la bouche de Pippa contre elle.

" Ta robe ", murmura Pippa n'y tenant plus.

Elle avait essayé de trouver comment l'enlever depuis quelques instants mais la frustration eut raison d'elle. Les mains d'Hécate appliquèrent une légère pression sur les hanches et la blonde prit cela comme une invitation. D'un rapide sort elle fit disparaître la robe d'Hécate qui se matérialisa plus loin. Pippa s'éloigna de la sorcière debout devant elle pour la regarder pour la première fois sans ses nombreuses couches de vêtements.

Elle était à couper le souffle.

Pippa laissa ses yeux se poser sur la poitrine d'Hécate recouverte d'un simple soutient gorge noir, puis son ventre plat, sa culotte noire tout aussi simple de son soutient gorge et enfin ses longues jambes. Les mains de la blonde se posèrent immédiatement sur le ventre blanc qui l'appelait.

" Tu es tellement belle ", dit-elle avec vénération.

Malheureusement cela n'eut pas l'effet espéré car Hécate se raidit violemment contre elle. Pippa recula immédiatement face à cette réaction en enlevant ses mains du corps de la sorcière et vit les joues, ainsi que le cou, rouges d'Hécate et ses yeux à nouveau remplit de larmes.

" Est-ce que c'est très trop ? ", demanda-t-elle avec crainte.

Pippa vit les mains de l'autre femme se croiser autour de son ventre comme pour se cacher et elle comprit la réponse avant même qu'elle n'ait eu à le dire.

" Oui ", murmura tout de même la brune.

Hécate détourna son regard.

" Je suis désolée ", continua-t-elle, la voix triste.

Pippa pouvait voir qu'elle était submergée par tous ses sentiments et elle se maudit pour avoir voulu aller trop vite. Elle savait qu'Hécate n'était pas comme elle, elle n'était pas aussi à l'aise avec ses émotions ou même son corps. Il lui fallait du temps pour qu'elle puisse se lâcher un peu plus. Elle s'en voulu de ne pas avoir tenu compte de cela, trop prise par le moment.

" Non. Non ! Ne le sois pas ", dit précipitamment Pippa en posant ses mains sur les joues d'Hécate pour que leurs regards se croisent.

La peur était encore présente dans les yeux d'Hécate et Pippa posa doucement son front contre le sien.

" C'est ma faute, j'ai voulu aller trop vite. Tu sais comme je peux être... "

Sa tentative d'humour porta ses fruits car un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hécate.

" On a tout le temps du monde ", ajouta Pippa puis elle fit réapparaître la robe sur la brune.

Hécate hocha la tête et la blonde lui sourit. Elle laissa ensuite ses mains se poser sur les épaules à nouveau vêtues d'Hécate.

" Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me prendre dans tes bras pendant un moment sur ton lit ? ", demanda Pippa, les joues légèrement rouges à la demande.

" Oui ", souffla presque immédiatement Hécate. " Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup ça. "

Pippa glissa sa main dans celle de l'autre femme en l'amenant vers le lit. Elles s'allongèrent en silence et Hécate tendit timidement un bras vers Pippa qui se blottit contre elle sans difficulté. Elle savoura en soupirant de bonheur le fait qu'Hécate la tenait précieusement contre elle. Elles restèrent un long moment en silence toutes les deux dans cette position, Pippa savait que cela donnait à Hécate le temps de comprendre et d'accepter tout ce qu'il venait de se passer entre elles depuis la fin de la journée.

Le silence n'était pas tendu ou étrange, bien au contraire il était apaisant et Pippa se trouva presque en train de s'endormir quand elle sentit Hécate approcher sa tête encore plus pour respirer doucement ses cheveux. Un sourire légèrement stupide apparut sur son visage, mais elle n'en avait que faire.

" Il va être l'heure d'aller manger ", dit la brune.

Pippa réprima un soupir déçu, ne voulait pas quitter l'étreinte confortable, mais elle devait aussi avouer qu'elle avait un peu faim. Elle se tourna pour croiser le regard d'Hécate puis se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bien que ce soit le baiser le plus court et le plus chaste qu'elles aient partagé elle vit les joues de l'autre femme se colorer et cela lui fit le même effet. Pippa lui sourit tendrement avant de se lever, rapidement suivit par Hécate. Elles marchèrent jusqu'à la porte des appartements d'Hécate et le sourire de la blonde n'avait toujours pas quitté les lèvres.

Elle donnerait tout le temps à Hécate dont elle avait besoin car si elle s'en référait à la façon dont elle lui serra la main avant de sortir de ses appartements, il semblait qu'Hécate n'avait pas l'intention de la quitter cette fois ci.

 **Fin.**


End file.
